livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Ashleigh (VL.Arandur)
Basic Information Race: Tiefling Class: Alchemist Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common, Infernal, Elven, Draconic, Goblin, Abyssal Deity: Agnostic Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 10 +0 (00 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts, Racial +2) CON: 10 +0 (00 pts) INT: 18 +4 (10 pts, Racial +2) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 08 -1 (00 pts, Racial -2) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 09 = + CON (00) + FC (1) (Alchemist) AC: 16 = + DEX (04) + Armor (02) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (04) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 12 = + Armor (02) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +04 = (04) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (00) CMB: +00 = (00) + STR (00) + Misc (00) CMD: 14 = + BAB (00) + STR (00) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +02 = (02) + CON (00) + Misc (00) Reflex: +06 = (02) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) Will: +00 = (00) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Bombs: Attack: +05 = (00) + Ability (04) + Throw Anything (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Splash 5, Range 20 feet Sickle: Attack: +04 = (00) + Ability (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Trip Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 Dex, +2 Int, -2 Cha Size: Medium Speed: 30' Darkvision: 60 feet Favored Class: Alchemist Fiendish Resistance: Resistance 5 (Cold, Electricity & Fire) Spell-like Ability: Darkness 1/Day Class Features Alchemist Armor/Weapons: Simple weapons and bombs Extracts: Bombs: 7/day Mutagen: Feats: Extra Bombs & Throw Anything Feats Throw Anything (Alchemist): No penalties for improvised ranged weapons Extra Bombs (Alchemist): Throw two additional bombs per day Weapon Finesse (Lvl 1): Use Dex instead of Str on attack rolls with light weapons Extract Lists (Known) 1st Level * Bomber's Eye * Comprehend Languages * Cure Light Wounds * Enlarge Person * Expeditious Retreat * Reduce Person Extract Lists (Prepared) 1st Level * Cure Light Wounds * Reduce Person Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 08 = (04) + INT (04)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Alchemist) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 04 0 0 4 -0 +0 Appraise 04 0 0 4 +0 Bluff 01 0 0 -1 +2 racial Climb 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft (Alchemy) 08 1 3 4 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 08 1 3 4 -0 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 04 0 0 4 -0 +0 Fly 04 0 0 4 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 -1 +0 Heal 04 1 3 0 +0 Intimidate -1 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 08 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 4 +0 Linguistics 0 0 4 +0 Perception 04 1 3 0 +0 Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 04 0 0 4 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 09 1 3 4 -0 +1 trait Spellcraft 0 0 4 +0 Stealth 07 1 0 4 -0 +2 racial Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 03 1 3 -1 +0 Traits Anatomist (Combat): +1 trait bonus on critical hit confirmation rolls Child of the Streets (Social): +1 trait bonus to Sleight of Hand Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 08 lb Leather Armor 10 gp 15 lb Sickle 06 gp 02 lb Bombs (7) 00 gp 00 lb Backpack (bandoleer) 02 gp 02 lb Sunrod 02 gp 01 lb Potion of Cure Light Wounds 50 gp 00 lb Mutagen (Dex) 00 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 28 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 Finances PP: 00 GP: 80 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 19 Height: 5'5" Weight: 120 lbs. Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Amber Skin Color: White Appearance: Lithe and wiry Demeanor: Quiet but not shy Background: Ashleigh is, erm... "crazy" would probably be a bit harsh. A trau- matic experience in her past has left her almost stereotypically aloof and without feeling. She turned to her alchemical studies, and soon developed a means of power beyond that which she had ever imagined. Now she wanders the land without any particular purpose, helping people with their problems for her living wages. Adventure Log Little Rock of Horrors (DM:GlassEye) XP Received: 0404 Treasure Received: 0456 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approved (12/05/2010) (GlassEye) Level 1 *Approved (12/05/2010) (Mowgli ) Level 1 Category:Approved Characters